


I’ll wait as long as you need

by Xhiptykhip22



Category: Ant-Man - Fandom, Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: (I don’t know what to tag more), Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, They live in the Malibu mansion, Tony is in coma, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhiptykhip22/pseuds/Xhiptykhip22
Summary: Tony’s been in a coma for 2 month and it’s worrying Scott





	I’ll wait as long as you need

It’s been 2 month .. and Tony’s still in a coma.  
The team told Scott he can’t just sit there every time waiting for him to wake up , but he did .. he wait and wait and wait.  
Till that day ... tony woke up.  
Scott still sleeping on Tony’s hospital bed holding his hand.  
Tony woke up a little dizzy until he felt a warm body from behind him.  
He move to look at the warm body until he realized it was Scott.  
Scott start to woke up when he feel shuffling in front of him and shock that tony is waking up.  
After tony know Scott has woken up he rotated until his face to face to Scott.  
He felt a tear slip and feel Scott hands on his cheek swiping away the tear.

“Scott .. I-I’m sorry .. I’m-“ He was cut off by Scott kissing him on the lips and pulling him closer.  
“Hey it’s fine”   
“It’s not! .. I’ve been leaving you waiting for me for too long watching me doing nothing.. “”I’m just a bother .. I think we should break up..”  
“What no! .. tony i-.. I don’t want to break up with you just because you’ve been in a coma for 2 month!”  
“But 2 month is too long and you’ve been waiting for me to wake up! .. I’m .. I’m just a burden..”   
“No your not.. loon hey what about we just stop talking about this okay?”   
“...okay”

The next week they got home and Peter, Harley, Morgan, and Cassie hug tony.

“Hey tony...”  
“What ? ..”  
“So when your in a coma I’ve been thinking to give you something .. so I did .. I bought it and wait for you to wake up..”  
“What is it!” 

So Scott got on one knee and take a little velvet colored box out of his pocket and said   
“So tony ... I’ve been thinking about this for a while .. I want to ask you from so long .. I know the longer I stay with you the more I see your smile ... I’ll just want to lock you in our room forever and never let anyone hurt you anymore .. so what I was asking is .. Anthony Edward stark .. will you marry me?” 

Tony felt a tear slip and Scott stand up and wipe it away with his hand and kiss tony on the lips a short sweet kiss after the kiss tony smiles and says 

“Yes”


End file.
